The invention relates in general to wellbore operations and more particular to devices and methods for running wellbore tubulars. In the drilling and completion of wells, tubular strings are run into (and out of) the wellbore. The tubular strings may be formed of various pipe types, weights, and diameters depending on the operation performed. In addition to running tubular strings into and out of the wellbore, it is often desired to rotate the tubular string. For example, it may be desired to drill the wellbore using casing, e.g., with a drill bit on the distal end thereof. It is therefore a benefit to provide devices and methods facilitating one or more of gripping tubular, axially moving the tubular, and rotating the tubular.